Cruellity of Love
by Tateyama Ayano
Summary: Mata emerlandnya mengeluarkan airmata. Darah dari tangannya berceceran. She loose everything that she love. Hanya ada seorang yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya. But , Love is cruell. Apakah mereka akan mengatasi semua masalah yang ada , dan mempertahankan cintanya ? Chap 7 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Judul : Cruellity of Love**

**Author: Tateyama Ayano **

**Disclaimer: SLALU MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO~~**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

* * *

Author note :

Heyyyaaa yang ngebaca ini :D ini penting yaaa, jangan lupa dibaca*ngatur*

ini fic pertama aku, smoga enjoyy ~~

Aku ini Swiftie sama Otaku jadi ya , fictionnya ada inggris-japanesse dan judul"nya dari lagu semua. So Fanfic yang berjudul "Cruellity of Love" ini bakalan ada lyric disetiap chapternya. Lyric ini akan mencerminkan apa isi dari cerita ini :3. Diperkirakan ni cerita bakal selese dalam 19-20 chaps !

jangan bosen :| btw setiap chapter gaada judul tersendirinya lagi ya ._.

So, Author note kepanjangan -_- let's start ! ;D happy reading

sorry for typos

* * *

Chap 1

_"I'm a crumble of piece of paper lying here" - Taylor Swift (All Too Well)_

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.. Yep. Mataku masih sangat berat dan tangan ku terasa sakit sekali. Aku berusaha mengingat ingat segala sesuatu yang tadi malam aku lakukan. Dan yaa.. Self-Harm ku kambuh begitu aku mengingat segala yang kualami.

Nama ku Sakura Haruno.

Ayah dan Ibu ku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dan mereka semua meninggalkan ku. Semuanya, bahkan Naruto , yang seharusnya pacarku pun meninggalkan ku.

Dunia sangat jahat kepadaku, hari hari ynang ku lewati terasa suffer saja, aku ingin mati, semua terlalu berat, aku ingin menyusul mereka semua. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama tante ku yang tinggal di London.

"Huaah, Selamat pagi , world, be nice to me." Kata ku dengan suara serak

"I miss you all , hope i can meet you all today"

Kebiasaan ku setelah semua itu terjadi. Aku menjadi orang yang agak aneh.. Yang rapuh..

* * *

Aku langsung loncat dari tempat tidurku dan mandi.

Setelah mandi kupakai baju casual pink ku berserta rok pendek berwarna hitam. tidak lupa ku pakai gelang besar untuk menutupi sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-san" Kataku dengan senang

"Selamat pagi Sakura-Chan, makanlah break fast mu, aku buatkan Strawberry pancakes !" Kata tanteku dari dapur

Secepat kilat ku habiskan pancake ku.. tepat itu makanan favorite ku. Sakura doesn't share Strawberry Pancakes, duuuh !

"Bye aunt i finish my breakfast, See you nanti soree , i love you!"

"Hati - hati Sakura-chan! love you too dear"

Aku sampai di sekolah. Tepat di London's japanesse High School.

Sekolahan elit untuk orang jepang yang kaya dan tinggal di london.

* * *

"Hey sakura ! kesini kau !" Teriak teman ku, Ino.

"Tak usah teriak kali, biasa saja, ada apa sih ?" Teriak ku balik

"Tidak, hanya membangunkan mu dari jalan tidurmu saja, by theway,kau tahu anak perempuan baru itu dengan kaca mata ?" "Entahlah ,aku tidak lernah melihatnya, pastinya itu."

"Well, lebih baik kita tidak tahu saja, jangan pernah mengajak ribut anak baru."

"yep kau sepikiran dengan ku." kata ku. "Hey Sakura, self harm mu kambuh lagi ?!"

Tanya ino sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri ku.

Ya. Hanya Ino yang mengerti tentang diriku yang sebenarnya.

Sisi gila ku , selfharm ku, segalanya. Ia selalu melarangku, she save my life once, ketika aku mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai tertinggi sekolah ku, ia menangis, ia memelukku.

"Ahh... Ti-tidak, hanya..." "Kau bohong, sebaiknya kamu stop melakukan ini. Kalau kau mati kau kira aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan ? Masih banyak orang yang peduli terhadapmu, pikirlah hal tersebut !" Kata Ino marah. Lebih dari marah.

"Okay , ya aku melakukannya ? kau mau apa ? aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. This life is cruell. Aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya !" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan benerapa tetes air mata.

Ino memelukku. "Shhh... Don't do this again okay.. Hanya, janjilah saja kepada ku , kalau kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

* * *

Aku sampai rumah, dan tepat hanya ada aku dan 2atau 3 maid tanteku.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang mungkin besarnya mencapai 6x7 meter .

Ku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku mulai menangis lagi. Hanya , aku tak tahan dengan cobaan ini lagi.

Aku mengambil pil pil ku dengan silet ditanganku. darah sudah mulai mengalir lagi.

"I don't know what to do." isak ku kembali.

Cobaan ini terlalu berat, seluruh otakku kembali kepada seorang laki-laki yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"Naruto-kun... Mengapa kau hilang begitu saja. Hidup ini tidak adil. Mengapa kau hanya menunggalkan diriku? Apa salah ku ?" Kataku di tengah isakkanku

Aku terus menyakiti diriku sendiri.. Semuanya gila.

Aku tidak takut mati . Aku hanya ingin bertemu kembali kepada orang yang kucintai lagi. Mengapa itu sangat susah ?

* * *

_LOVING HIM WAS LIKE DRIVING A NEW MASERATI DOWN DEAD END STREET FASTER-_

telfon ku berbunyi.

entahlah siapa yang betjalan tertatih-tatih untuk meraih telfon ku.

Ternyata Tante Tsunad menelepon ku.

"Halo tante ?"

"Konbawa Sakura-chan !, Apa kau sudah makan ?"

"Konbawa tante~ Belum , nanti kita makan bareng saja !"

"Tidak, tante sudah makan, nanti kamu makan sendiri saja. Nanyi malam tante tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Kerjaan di kantor sangat banyak. Dan besok anak nya temen tante akan datang , kau minta di antar untuk ke bandara ya . G bye dear tante harus jerja lagi!"

"Iya tante, Konbawa ! Ganbatte !"Kata ku , lalu aku men-screen lock iPhone ku.

"Siapa ya si "anak" yang tante bilang ?" kata ku di dalam benak. "Apakah dia perempuan ? atau laki-laki ?" kataku dengan tampang bingung.

"Yah, tomorrow is a mystery. Sebaiknya aku membersskan kegilaan ku dan mandi serta menoton TV semoga saja ini membuat diriku memulih."Kataku dalam benak.

Aku mengambil kotak p3K dan memulai membalut luka-lukaku. Yah, jarang aku melakukan hal ini, keculi aku benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sudah pukul Setengah duabelas malam

Aku masih menonton TV kartun dengan tampang setengah tidur( mata sudah tinggal 4 watt... mungkin)

"Maaf , Nona Sakura. Apakah nona akan tidur di kamar nona ? Maukan saya siapkan tempat tidur nona ?" Tanya seorang maid.

"Tidak usah , ma-am aku disini saja sampai malam, terimakasih" Jawabku sopan lalu kembali menonton TV

* * *

Ku buka mataku, ugh betapa menyebalkannya pagi pagi begini aku harus bangun.

Ku lihat sekeliling, Well, semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada darah ataupun pisau ataupun semua benda yang kugunakan untuk bunuuh diri.

"Yes, aku berhasil melakukannya "kataku semangat

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA, be nice to me , Love you mom and dad, Love you Naruto."

Aku menginjakan kakiku di lantai , lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi

Aroma strawberry tercium di sekeliling kamar mandi. Aku masih penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Kira-kira siapa 'anak' yang di bilang oleh tante.. Mungkinkah ia perempuan ? atau mungkinkah laki-laki ? kuharap anak ini baik dan tidak menyebalkan.. " Kataku kepada diri sendiri.

Aku menyiram rambut pink ku dengan shower. Lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamarku.

* * *

"Hmm.. ini kelihatan nice untukku, kelihatannya masih ada yang kurang atau tidak ya ?"

Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri. Aku Melihat diriku sendiri mengenakan baju putih ku berserta hot pants bewarna hitam.

Aku mengambil gelang yang berukuran besar dan sesuai. Kegunaannya yah, sebagai penutup agar tidak terlihat goresan yang telah ada.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk . " Kata ku

"Maaf menggangu nona. Supir dan mobil sudah siap. Nona akan berangkat sekitar 15 menit lagi. Kalau nona sudah siap nona langsung ke mobil saja , ya."Kata sang maid.

"Ya , terimakasih. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi,"Kataku sambil menyisir rambut ku.

".. Ya , benar , Ino. di rumahku akan ada anak teman tanteku. Entah siapa.. semoga saja ia laki-laki."Kataku dengan nada ibu-ibu yang sedang bergossip.

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin itu laki-laki ? Ohhh. I know, you want a boyfriend ? heh?" tanya Ino menggoda.

"Hell, no, hanya aku ingin berbicara dengan laki -laki . Ka-"

"bakanya kau saja ! mengapa kau tidak berani berkata apapun pada seorang lelaki ? bahkan kau memukul dengan tas mu ke cowok paling populer di sekolah yang memberikan mu coklat . Just good luck if you want to search a boy friend" Sahut Ino disertai gelak tawa menyebalkan.

"Apa sih kau . Ia itu brengsek. Jelas sa- Aku sampai di bandara , bye." kataku tanpa mempedulikan apa kata Ino.

"Dimana tante ? apakah aku salah terminal ?" Kataku kebingungan.

"Heyyy sakura chann aku disini, ayo kita tunggu di depan gerbang!"

"i'm coming !" Kataku tergesa-gesa.

* * *

Aku sudah menunggu 1 jam. Tepat , dan manusia yang disebutkan tanteku ini ternyata seorang laki-laki.

"Hey itu anaknya! Mari , sakura-chan, kita jemput "Kata tanteku.

Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata emerland ku.

"Oh, Sasuke ? Saya Tsunade, teman ayah anda. Mari, ikut kami." Kata tanteku.

Aku berjalan di belakang si anak. Ia seperti hanya menganggapku benda yang dapat berjalan mengikutinya.

"Umm, Sasuke, Sakura, tunggu disini, aku akan menyetirkan mobil ku kesini." Kata tante Tsunade sambil berjalan"

"emm,, Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

* * *

Ini hanya pembukaan sajaa maaf jika membosankan.

Ini first chapter

Chapter kedua akan dibuat ASAP

~ sorry pendek

chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang

Mind R&R ?

**Stay baca chappie selanjutnya ~~**


	2. Chapter two

_Pairing: SasuSaku~~_

_Judul : Cruellity of Love (Chapter two)_

_Author: TateyamaAyano_

_Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO :3 :3 :3_

_Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance_

* * *

Author Note :

Really really sorry all... Chapter 1 terlalu pendek dan typos serta salah menggunakan kata.. .-.*abis ngecheck ulang*

Smogaa chapter yang ini better.

Ini updatenya cepat, karena author yang unyu cetar ini nyihir biar bisa cepet , seneng ga ? kalo seneng bilang author kece deh ~~ #eh #digamparpembaca

Di chappie ini ga ada tragedi yang WOW banget ._. Sorrryyy for typos yak.

Enjoy baca yeeeeee

_:D Oke deh Hepi riding. _

_#bedanyasamaenjoybacaapa_

_#abaikansaja_

* * *

**Chap 2**

**"Somethings made your eyes go cold" - Taylor Swift (Haunted)**

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku mengejar si gadis berambut lavender itu. Ia menangis dan berlari keluar Coffee Shop.

"Hinata , tunggu, biar ku jelaskan ! " teriakku, Hinata tetap tidak peduli, ia terus lari. Sampailah di sebelah rumah , di sebidang tanah kosong yang luas

Aku lihat Hinata sendang menangis disana. Aku segera berlari memeluknya damengusap punggungnya.

Hinata terus sana tangan cukup kuat untuk memegangnya.

"HINATA, JUST PLEASE, STOP . AKU DAPAT MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA OKE ? TENANG DULU." Teriak ku yang sudah disertakan beberapa tetes air mata

"Dengarkan aku, tatap mataku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan pindah ke London, aku akan sekolah disana. Hubungan kita tidak sampai disini bukan ?" Kataku selembut mungkin.

Hinata memegang pipiku "Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku ? , Apakah kita bisa selamanya ?"

"Ya, Forever and Always. " Aku tersenyum dan tatapan dalam.

"I Love You" Kata Hina

"I always love you too Hina-chan"

lalu kedua bibir kami saling menyatu.. softly with passion.

* * *

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya aku menyadarkan diri bahwa disana tidak ada seorang pun.

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata terisak

"i'll miss you too" Kataku

Aku memeluknya , lalu,

bibir kami mulai bersatu lagi, aku menggotong nya ke kamar tidurnya.

And you know what happen.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sekitar pukul 4 pagi Sasuke sudah siap di bandara. Hinata dan Kakak ku, Itachi menunggu di terminal A 3. Ia berjalan bersama Hinata meninggalkan terminal , sedangkan Itachi menunggu di terminal sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Ya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia memiliki seorang kakak dan ya, Orang tuanya tidak jelas hubungannya seperti apa. Dan yang pasti, ia sudah tidak punya ibu, Ia hanya memiliki ayah yang selalu sibuk di London, sedangkan Sasuke dan kakaknya tinggal di Tokyo.

Kakaknya sudah bekerja, sehingga jika Sasuke pergi, kakaknya tetap dapat hidup sendiri.

"Hinata-chan, .." Kataku.

"Ya , Sasuke-kun. Mengapa ?"

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau memilihku sebagai pacarmu ." Tanya Sasuke tergagap

Well itu pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab. Sasuke adalah cowok terpopuler di sekolah nya dan Hinata adalah queen popularity di sekolahnya. Jadi mereka 'Jatuh Cinta' hanya karena mereka sama - sama populer.

"Karena kau adalah lelaki yang baik Sasuke-kun ! tidak seperti laki" lain !" Jawab Hinata yang sepertinya berbohong. Jika Hinata pun putusdengan Sasuke, apa yang terjadi ? Ya , hanya dengan mengedipkan matanya , ia sudah tidak akan jomblo lagi.

Sasuke puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia tersenyum tanda kesuksesan mengencani queen of popularity.

Sasuke pun sampai di McDonald's. Ia memesan HotCakes 2 lalu kembali dalam pembicaraan antara ia dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya duduk sulu dan memikirkan apakah anak yang ada di rumahteman ayahnya seorang perempuan atau lakilaki. Ia hanya melamunkan hal tersebut.

Sasuke POV

"Hey Sasuke ?. " kata Hinata memecah lamunan sasuke.

"Ya ? Hinachan. ?"Tanya ku starristik

"Kau hanya memainkan breakfast mu, ayo cepat dihabiskan. Aku menungguimu ! huh lelet sekali kau !" Katanya

"Sabar Hina-Pesawatku sudah akan flight ,ayo kita pergi!" Kataku setengah berteriak.

* * *

Aku duduk di seat pesawat ku dengan rasa capek.

"Huh untung saja aku larinya cepat" Kataku sambil meminum air putih.

'Semoga saja aku sampai dengan cepat dan aku dapat langsung tidur. itu hal yang kuinginkan saja."

Di depan Sasuke terdapat seorang bapak. apak yang mengoroknya seperti menggunakam Toa. Walaupun ia memakai headset super tebal milik First Class, tetap saja keras suaranya.

Suara kencang serta jalan yang tak halus membuat ku bangun.

Aku melihat ke jam tangan Guci ku. Dan sudah pukul 12! perjalanan 6 jam culup melelahkan, walaupun aku hanya bermain game karena tidak bisa tidur.

Perjalanan menuju London masih sekitar 1 jam lagi. Aku masih sangat penasaran dengan anak yang dibicarakan ayahku.

Ayah ku bercerita bahwa ia seorang anak yatim-piatu yang dirawat oleh tantenya yang super kaya. Tapi apakah dia perempuan ?

yah kuharap begitu, entah mengapa. hanya kuharap ia perempuan...

Aku sudah mengambil bagasiku, ya, dan aku laparnya bukan main (ingat aku juga manusia). Kuputuskan untuk makan ramen di bandara tersebut

30menit kemudian aku keluar dari restoran tersebut lalu keluar dari terminal.

Disana aku bertatapan dengan gadis berambut pink yang , yah cukup manis. Mata bewarna emerlandnya indah menatapku. Tapi entah itu siapa.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang kepadaku, dan berserta anak dengan rambut pink itu. "Oh, Sasuke ? Saya Tsunade, teman ayah anda. Mari, ikut kami." Kata orang itu

Aku hanya diam saja bingung ingin menjawab apa, tampang nya yahh, cukup dipercaya juga.

Aku berjalan di belakang Tante ini, yah aku 'manusia baru'di London. Mana aku berani jalan sendiri.

Umm, Sasuke, Sakura, tunggu disini, aku akan menyetirkan mobil ku kesini." Kata tante sambil berjalan.

Aku menunggu disana bersama si gadis. Yep , aku hanya bersikap dingin saja. Hinata still the one

"emm,, Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Kata si gadis membuka pembicaraan.

* * *

Sakura POV

Ia hanya menatap ku dingin , ia menghela nafas dengan tampang acuh-tak acuh.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" katanya , sambil mengeluarkan iPhone nya.

Sudah bagus aku ada niat berbicara dengannya dan tersenyum, laki-laki tidak tahu diri, aku tuan rumah juga kau tahu. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal tapi ia masih tak acuh. Yah buat apa juga aku mengurusi cowok seperti itu.

"stupid boy" kataku berbisik.

Mobil tanteku sudah sampai di depan terminal itu. "Masuklah Sasuke dan Sakura-chan"

"Haik" kataku sambil menempatkan diri di kursi. Si Sasuke hanya duduk dan hanya menatap semua orang dengan tatapan "aku boss disini".

What a selfish boy.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku, lalu merebahkan diri. Dibenakku masih ada satu juta pikiran. Aku masih ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sehingga matanya selalu dingin . Itu hal yang aneh..

Well, aku tuan rumah disini. Aku mungkin akan jadi pembimbing mu di kota ini. Apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap nice ?

Aku masih kesal. Kemungkinan besar kekepoan ku terhadapnya menghambat self-harm ku . Doakan saja aku normal sampai aku tidur.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat jam dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.35.

Bunyi petir terdengar di semua sudut masih tidak bisa tidur. Disini suara petirnya terlalu keras. Aku hanya memainkan iPhone ku saja.

"Damn this game" kataku sebal. Aku sudah game over 4 kali. Bayangkan , betapa menyebalkannya.

Perasaan ku aneh, sepertinya baru saja terdengar suara tangisan dari kamar sebelah. Aku keluar kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut, kebetulan saja belum di kunci.

Disana , aku melihat Sakura menangis entah mengapa. Sepertinya ia takut hujan berserta petir menggelegar gila seperti ini. Aku memeluk Sakura, aku mengusap usap punggungnya. Yah, kupikir-pikir ini hal biasa , Hinata juga takut petir dan ia pasti menangis ketika mendengar petir mengelegar dimanapun ataupun bunyinya kencang atau kecil, entah mengapa aku melakukan untuk si rambut pink ini, mungkin refleks kebiasaan atau apa. entahlah , tapi sepertinya ia membutuhkan pelukan.

Sepertinya tangisannya berhenti, dan aku tak tahu ia sudah tidur atau belum.

"eh, apa kau sudah tidur ?" Tanyaku. Ia tak menjawab. Beres, semoga saja ia tak ingat aku memeluknya.

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat jam yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur unguku. Disana menunjukan jam8.42AM. Untung saja hari ini hari minggu. ugh petir tadi malam memang gila. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku berusaha mengingat segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Aku tai malam tidak bisa tidur dan menangis karena aku takut petir" Kataku mengingat-ingat

"Lalu, aku merasakan orang memelukku. Iya itu yang terjadi ! adayang memelukku. Well, jujur saja, pelukkannya hangat juga. Lalu selanjutnya aku tidur dengan tenang." Kataku kembali. 'hanya, kira-kira siapa yang memelukku tadi malam. Pelukkan misterius yang hangat.' kata ku di benakku.

"Jika Tante yang melakukannya ? ah tidak mungkin, kamarnya di lantai satu sedangkan aku di lantai tiga. Jika seorang maid ? pasti mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. ... Tunggu, apakah si anak baru itu ?" Kataku kaget. Jantungku berdebar cepat.

"yah well, GOOD MORNING WORLD BE NICE TO ME, I LOVE YA'LL" Kata ku sambil menyadarkan diriku yang terlalu banyak melamun.

* * *

Aku mengisi bath tub di kamar mandi dengan air serta sabun aroma vanila bercampur strawberry. Benakku masih berisi sejuta alasan yang memungkinkan mengapa si anal baru memelukku.

"Mungkin , apakah dia menyukaiku ?" Kataku berbisik. "Tapi kita baru bertemu, berarti itu tidak mungkin. Kira-kira apa kemungkinan lainnya ya" Kataku lagi.

"Aku pastikan saja bahwa yang memelukku si anak baru."Kataku sambil memakai shirt polos berserta varisity bewarna merah dan putih.

* * *

sampai juga aku sampai di kamar makan. Jarak ruang tidur ku dengan ruang makan jauh juga. Dari lantai tiga, turun ke lantai satu, berjalan sekitar 20 meter lurus sampai ujung. Ya, rumah tanteku sudah seperti istana pada Dinasti Qin.

"ohayou gozaimasu!"Kataku semangat ke tanteku, karena di meja ada choco muffin.

"Ohayou sakura-chan. Apakah kau tidak membimbing Sasuke kemari ? Aku takut ia nyasar ke ruangan lain." Kata Tsunade sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Tenang saja lah tante. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Kemarin kan sudah diperkenalkan oleh para maid tentang ruangan di rumah ini" Kataku tidak peduli smbil mengunyah muffin.

"Siapa tahu dia lupa" Kata Tsunade lagi "Sudah lah tante~ maid di mana-mana , katakan saja dari Sabang sampai Merauke berisi maid. Si anak baru tidak akan nyasar." Kataku panjang lebar.

"OhayouTante" Terdengar suara dingin, datar, tidak punya niat berbicara dari ujung ruangan. "Ohayoujuga , Sasuke . Duduklah dimana saja yang kau mau. Ambil beberapa potong muffin ya." Kata tante ku

Aku memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kesal. Sudah di baik-baiki, ia hanya tamu (yang akan tinggal kurang lebih 2 tahun) tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, anak tidak tahu diri.

* * *

"Ayolah tante. Masa aku di siru menemani bocah itu ? Ia sangat tidak sopan, memalukan, ughhh.." Kataku mengomel.

"Kau hanya tante minta menemaninya keliling London. Hanya itu Sakura. Kau akan mendapatkan 30 pound deh jika kau menemani Sasuke." Kata tanteku pasrah

Aku tersenyum puas. 30 pound* ditangan jika aku menemani si bocah.

"Oke deal tan " kataku. Semoga si bocah baik kepada ku.

_*1 pound sekitar 13 idr , jadi 30 pound , sekitar 390idr._

* * *

"Hey kau , sedikit bisa ?" Kata ku kesal menunggu

"Sabar aku hanya mengambil slr ku. what's the big deal man?" Balasnya kesal

"Yah , jika kau perhi sendiri berlama-lamaan sih tidak apa. Masalahnya aku yang mengantar mu keliling London!" Kataku dengan nada ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya.

"Terserah kau lah"

Bagus, ia mengalah. Akhirnya ia mulai tau diri.

"Oke aku siap Nona tour guide " Katanya dengan menyentak kata nona.

Aku mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya lanjut berjalan. Sepertinya si anak baru ini tak separah yang ku kira.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat-lihat hasil picture yang ada di kamera ku. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika melohat foto-foto yang ada disana. Well, London memang sangat indah. Sekarang aku dan Si rambut pink ini berada di Big Red Bus.

Yah indah pemandangannya jika kau duduk di bagian atas. Sakura duduk di bagian luar sedangkan aku dibagian mulai memotret pemandangannya yang ada lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku sudaha memotret Sakura lebih dari 15 kali. Itu hal yang uhum well, agak gila.

"Are you capturing me ?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Emm , tidak sengaja." Jawabku singat jelas dan dingin. Mana aku mengakuinya sudah memotret nya 15 kali.

* * *

"So , we arrive at London Eye." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Disini , jika pas saat-saat low season, sepi sekali, sehingga kau dapat menikmatinya terus menerus." Katanya lagi. "Aku akan menunggu si Starbuck's yang letaknya di dekat sini. Jika kau sudah selesai , datanglah saja atau misscall aku saja. Selamat menikmati suasana" Katanya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. Ia pergi. Aku sendirian tanpa manusia disini.

"Ya , ini hari pertama ku di London."Kataku sambil duduk.

"I already miss Tokyo i guess.."

Tanpa tersadar air mata mulai jatuh di pipiku. Aku benar benar kangen dengan Tokyo. Dengan kakakku, dan tentu saja, Hyuuga Hinata. Semuanya terasa berbeda.

Aku hanya ingin semuanya di London eye bersamaku.

"Apa kau menangis ?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang bersuara familiar.

" hanya kehilangan home town ku." Kataku kembali.

Aku menengok kebelakang, dan mendapati Sakura sedang memegang 2 gelas Starbuck's.

* * *

Author Note :

Sampe sini dlu ya all :3

Lebih panjang kann ?

itu sory bagian belakangnya langsung stop ._. soalnya udh mulai keluar lyric :3

Thankie for read this chapter :)

**Stay Baca For Next Chapter**

**Update ASAP :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: SasuSaku

Judul : Cruellity of Love (Chapter 3)

Author: TateyamaAyano :D

Disclaimer: selaluuuu milik om Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance

* * *

Author Note :

Nahh, Chapter kedua lebih mendingan kan dibanding pertamaaa ? :3 B) let's start. Chap 3 B) soorryy for typos

By the waysebelum start chapter ini author engga ketemu lyric yang related jadi, ga ada lyric ._. And sorry for the late update

_Happy Reading minna-san ^^_

* * *

_Chap 3_

* * *

Aku menengok kebelakang, dan mendapati Sakura sedang memegang 2 gelas Starbuck's.

"Oh ternyata kau." Kataku membalikkan tubuh. "Heh maaf jika menggangu, aku hanya membelikan mu segelas karena dari tadi kau belum minum, oke aku pergi " Katanya sambil menaruh gelas lalu pergi. Aku melihat ia berjalan menjauh , sepatu boots coklatnya berserta celana pendek jeans dengan baju atasan putihnya.

To be honest. Ia kelihatan manis juga .Tapi Hinata lebih berkelas dibandingkan dengan dia. Ia hanya gadis biasa yang sudah tidak ada orang tua.

Walaupun si gadis pink itu kelihatannya baik, tetapi ia tidak secantik Hinata. Aku tanya, buat apa kau menyukai gadis yang hanya berpenampilan cuek ?

Pukul 11.30 malam. Aku masih menikmati suasana London sangat indah. Tunggu. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Tunggu, tunggu, oke apa itu. Aku masih duduk dengan raut wajah tidak jelas. "Ya ! Sakura" Kataku terkejut. 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan menunggu aku sendirian di sana dan apa yang ku lakukan jika aku telat datang ?"Kataku sambil setengah berlari dan panik. Setelah 1 harian bersama dia aku hanya mendapati 2 kesimpulan. 1 Ia galak, paling malas menunggu.

Aku sampai di depan pintu starbucks. Aku pelan pelan membuka pintu starbucks. Ku lihat disana Sakura masih terbangun dan di mejanya sudah ada sekitar 2-3 cup large cofee. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya.

"emm. .. Sakura ? Maaf jika kau menunggu kelamaan." Kataku pelan. Sangat takut perempuan yandre yang tidak mirip yandere ini membunuh ku.

"Oh tak apa, aku juga tidak membatasi mu melihat pemandangan disana. Pemandangan disana memang indah. Tapi jika kau tertidur disana mungkin kau sudah ku omeli habis-habisan " katanya santai sambil beranjak keluar dari starbuck's

Jawaban tidak terduga baru saja ku dapati. Aku lega. Ya sangat. Aku termenung sekitar 1 menit disana. Entah apa yang ku termenungkan.

"Hey Sasuke, kau kesini sekarang, jangan membuatku menunggu sampai pukul 2 pagi. Menemani mu seharian bikin aku sangat capek tahu." Kata sakura setengah berteriak

* * *

pukul2.25AM

Aku masih belum bisa tidur ya, di benakku masih ada beberapa juta imajinasi dan pikiran yang membuat ku terbangun. Semuanya membuat ku gila . Tapi entah, aku akan berusaha menikmati masa-masa hidupku di London. Well, sepertinya aku sedikit kehilangan Tokyo. Aku masih kehilangan beberapa orang yang penting dalam hidupku.

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku mendengar jam weker ku di seluruh ruangan. Itu sangat menggangu, virus blue monday ku kambuh lagi. atau kecapekan juga tidak tahu. "Yah. selamat pagi dunia. Be nice to me." kataku dengan suara serak. Hari ini aku kembali sekolah, artinya dapat langsung bergosip dengan Ino.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke benakku. Ia terlintas di pikiranku. Si anak dengan sikap dingin berserta sisi lainnya yang hangat. kedua hal ini membuatkku merasa aneh. Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya.

Ya TIDAK menyukainya, ia hanya manusia yang serumah dengan ku dan manusia yang dikabarkan tanteku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan ku. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku menginjakkan kakiku di lantai, setelah sekitar 5 menit melamunkan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lamunkan.

* * *

Aroma pancake tercium sampai ke depan kamarku. Aku lari dengan kecepatan 500km/jam untuk merebut semua pancake itu.

Sesampainya di kamar makan, aku hanya melihat tanteku yang sedang memasak Tom Yam* yang sama sekali tidak kusukai dan Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus jeruk. Aku melihat sisa pancake dipiring hanya 3. Dengan tampang suram aku memulai memakan pancake ku dengan sirup mapple*.

Setelah selesai aku langsung keluar dari ruangan lalu pergi ke mobil mini cooper ku. "Hey Sakura" kata tanteku. "Ya tante ?" kataku . "Kau jangan enak pergi sendiri ! Sasuke akan ikut dengan,mu . Bawalah dia ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari kelasnya , lalu bawalah dia ke ruang TU untuk mengambil jadwalnya." kata tanteku dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku repot atau tidak.

"Ta-" "Kau akan mendapatkan 20 pound serta ini surat ijin kau telat masuk kelas" kata tanteku sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih.

Aku harus membawa seorang laki - laki dengan sifat dingin , tidak sopan , acuh tak acuh keliling kampung lalu aku mendapat 20 pound serta membolos 1 pelajaran dan pelajaran itu adalah matematika. Yah sudahlah . Aku langsung memasuki mobilku dengan cuek. Ia hanya mengikutiku tanpa berkata apa - apa.

_*Tom Yam adalah masakan khas Thailand. Search google untuk info lebih lengkap._

_*sirup maple adalah sirup yang berasal dari pohon mapple. Sirup ini berasal dari sirup ini kira-kira seperti madu. _

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung memberikan surat ijin ku kepada guru biologiku. YAP, aku lolos dan diperbolehkan duduk. Aku duduk di samping ino dengan tampang 'Like a Boss' "Hey mengapa kau telat" tanya Ino berbisik. Aku tersenyum tanda kepuasan membolos pelajaran matematika, " Aku mengantarkan si lelaki baru itu ke ruang kepala sekolah dan TU untuk mengambil jadwalnya. tanteku yang menyuruhku ! dan dia memberikan surat itu kepadaku dan aku disuruh memberikannya ke guru." kataku penjang lebar dengan cengiran.

"You're the lucky one" kata ino pasrah. "Bagaimana tentang laki-laki itu ? Kau belum bergosip denganku dari kemarin , apakah kau berkencan dengannya ? apakah ia tampan?Siapa nama nya ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

DEG

"Uhmm, ia seorang yang dingin , menyebalkan , tidak tahu sopan santun dan kadang ia bisa baik. Dan kemarin aku tidak bergosip denganmu karena aku disuru tanteku menemaninya keliling London, aku dibayar 20 pound untuk itu. He's a weird guy, plus aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Kau lihat sendiri saja , dan namanya Sasuke Uchiha" Kataku penjang lebar dan terpotong - potong karena bingung menjawabnya, Yah, itulah hobi Ino, menanyakan pertanyaan sekaligus 5.

"Kau menjawab panjang sekali baka, by the way, kau dibayar 20 pounds hanya untuk menemani ia keliling London ? Gila"

" Kau sendiri yang bertanya panjang-panjang baka , yep, untuk menemaninya ke ruang kepsek dan Tu , aku dibayar 20 pounds juga, nanti malam" kataku dengan kedua tangan bergerak dibawah meja, aku bermain game di tengah pelajaran. Yah itulah hobiku.

"Apa kau tidak sekalian mengantarkannya ke toilet, mengajarinya cara menyisir rambut , menggosoki giginya ? kau bisa jadi konglomerat." kata ino setengah berteriak.

Guru biologi kami melihati kami berdua, aku pura - pura sibuk, semoga Ino kena ocehan. " Miss Ino, bisakah kau diam ? dan apakah 20 pounds berhubungan dengan pelajaran biologi ? tidak maka duduk kembali dan tutup mulutmu." kata si guru tajam. " I-i-iya se-sensei." kata Ino sambil duduk. "damn you" bisiknya ke aku. Aku hanya cekikikan dan kembali memaknkan iPhone ku.

* * *

Suara boots ku berdentang di depan rumahku. Aku mendorong pintu lalu masuk Ino ikut dengan ku,dan yah. Tentu saja, Sasuke . "Selamat datang nona Sakura dan Ino." kata sang maid lembut. "Nona mau makan siang apa ? saya akan membuatkannya untuk nona."

"Tidak usah repot-repot , ma-am, aku sudah makan. Kami hanya mau orange jus saja." kataku. "" Tunggu sebentar ya nona, saya akan ambilkan." kata sang maid.

* * *

"Hey." kata Ino memecahkan lamunanku. "Ya apa ?" "Sudah berapa lama self-harm mu tidak kambuh" tanya ino berbisik.

" entah benerapa hari ini aku capek dan tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut lagi." kataku santai. "Baguslah, and btw kau sudah mendengar tentang si perempuan baru itu ?" tanya Ino. "Ia kenapa ?" tanyaku kembali. "Kudengar, Si perempuan itu bernama . Dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai populer. . " Kata Ino sambil mengunyah buah Strawberry. "Ia sudah mulai populer hanya dalam sehari ? Wow. bagaimana caranya ? Ia baru di sekolah hari jumat dan sekarang ia sudah populer. Itu hebat" kataku dengan perasaah bingung. "Ia berkencan dengan Sai. Duh .. Coolest kid in school" kata Ino sambil memutarkan matanya. "Ta- Bagaim- Aku bingung. Ia baru sehari disini langsung bisa kencan dengan si playboy. Gila" kataku setengah terkejut.

"Kita lihat aksi selanjutnya saja. Apa gadis itu juga bitch." kata Ino sangat santai. Aku hanya memutar mataku. " Hey Sakura, mana si cowok baru itu? Bukankah ia tadi masuk ke rumah bersama kita ?"

" Ya, ia masuk bersama kita. Ia ada dikamar sebelah mungkin. Mungkin saja tersesat. Rumah ini sebesar kerajaan kau tahu" Kataku sambil membuka iPhone ku. "Ya aku juga berpengalaman tersesat. Itu hal biasa mungkin bagi orang di rumah ini" kata Ino sambil melihat-lihat apa yang ada di kamarku. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." kataku

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik. Yah , lumayan juga untuk penghiburbkarena aku tersesat. Well, di seluruh bagian rumah ini ada telfon lokal yang hanya bisa menghubungi telfon yang ada di rumah itu, tapi aku tidak tahu nomor untuk menelepon maid room. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bermain musik.

Aku cukup baik bermain piano. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bermain beberapa lagu. Aku mulai dengan lagu Waiting outside the line . Sebelum menyelesaikannya, aku menyadari bahwa si gadis pink melihatku bermain piano.

* * *

Ampe sini dulu

Sorry late update

Sama sorry kependekan ._.

chapter 4 soon

**Thankie for read this**

**Love, author**

**Mind Review ?**


	4. Chapter four

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Judul : Cruellity of Love (Chapter 4)~**

**Author: TateyamaAyano. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

* * *

Author Note : Chap 3 kependekan yak ._. Hope yang ini lebih panjang

Btw perempuannya kaga ada nama kan -_- namanya itu Ayame :3 dan sirup mapple berasal dari Kanada.

sorry kemaren gak ketulis ... Nah, untuk chapter 3&4 lyricnya masih sama seperti lyric di chapter 2 oke.

So, enjoy reading .. ~~

* * *

_Chapter 4 _

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan ke toilet yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamarku. Yah di kamarku ada toilet, tapi aku juga ingin mengambil beberapa oreo dan satu botol Nuttela.

Selesainya dari toilet aku melanjutkannya ke kamar makan untuk mengambil makanan. Aku mendengar suara musik - suara piano yang bagus datang dari ruang musik. 'Jarang - jarang ada yang bermain piano disini.' pikirku. 'tapikan tidak mungkin seorang maid , apa mungkin -' aku melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi piano dengan jarinya bermain di tuts piano.

Aku mendengar ia bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang aku tidak tahu itu apa, ya aku hanya tau lagu - lagu Taylor Swift dan beberapa lagu terkenal.

Ia memainkannya dengan sangat bagus, aku hanya bersandar di dinding dan melihatinya bermain. Aku harap ia tidak menyadari aku disini, tapi seketika lagunya berhenti. "Hey !" kata seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Eh apa, a-.. Maaf aku disini, aku hanya lewat ingin ke toilet dan aku mendengar kau bermain piano lalu aku putuskan masuk kesini. Siapa tahu ada setan atau apa, kau memainkan piano dengan bagus, oke bye aku harus pergi melanjutkan perjalananku." kataku panjang lebar- cepat- tidak jelas. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dengan wajah memerah. Aku merasakan ada seorang memegang tangan kiriku.

Aku membalikan wajahku, "Wt - Apa yang kau mau." kataku setengah kaget kepada Sasuke yaitu orang yang memegang tanganku. " Kau di maafkan. Sebagai ganti kau mengantarku ke kamarku. Aku tersesat." katanya sambil melapaskan tanganku. "oke, kau ikuti aku dulu, aku akan mengambil makanan dulu." kataku sambil melanjutkan berjalan.

Well, jujur saja situasi awkward, rasanya aneh. aku mengambil beberapa bungkus oreo dan sebotol nuttela. Lalu aku melanjutkan kembali ke kamarku yang letaknya di lantai 3. "Hey Sasuke ini perlu kau ingat , aku tak akan mau mengantarmu lagi jika kau hilang." kataku sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya masuk ke kamarnya TANPA mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun.

'Yah sudah ia sudah memaafkanku. Aku mau apa lagi ' pikirku di benak.

" KREK"

aku membuka pintu kamarku. "Kau melakukan apa saja ? Lama sekali kau kembali . " kata Ino sambil menggunakan kutek bewarna cream ku. "Aku mengambil ini saja. Ya memang lama , aku ke toilet lalu mengambil ini, by the way kau memakai kutekku tanpa ijin"kataku sambil duduk lalu meraih iPhoneku. " Well kau kelamaan , aku meminjamnya dulu. Bagi oreo mu ya ? Aku sangat lapar" kata Ino memohon. "Itu seharka 5 pounds kau tahu, so kamu harus menggantikanku 1 pound. Ambil saja." kataku cuek. " Yah terserahmu, aku akan membayar mu besok" kata Ino sambil meniup kukunya yang masih basah kena kutek.

* * *

3months later

Sudah tidak terasa 3 bulan Sasuke sudah ada di sini, Yah bagaimana dengan self-harm ku ? tepat sudah jarang kambuh lagi , dan kira-kira 3 bulan ini aku baru melakukannya 6-8 kali. Dan itu hanya goresan ringan.

Dan aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan mengapa Sasuke yang sangat dingin. Dan tepatnya kadang ia bisa menjadi baik dan kadang menjadi orang yang dingin - tidak tahu malu.

* * *

*Flashback

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan catatanku. ok bye aku akan pulang." teriakku sambil berlari. "Terserah kamu lah Sakura, aku akan tetap di sekolah karena aku malas menyetir. D kau gila sakura , guru-guru tidak datang saja kau sudah kabur !" kata Ino berteriak di depan pintu kelas . " Aku tak peduli, ok see you" kataku sambil ber lari melewati koridor. Ketika akan memasuki mobil , aku melihat Sasuke melefon seseorang.

Kelihatannya ia bersemangat sekali ketika selesai menelefon si orang. Aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan , jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikutinya. Aku melihat ia memasuki kafé yang jaraknya kira-kira 300meter dari sekolah kami.

Disana , aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut violet bercat emas di bagian ujung rambutnya.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Apakah benar ?" kataku bersemangat. "Ya aku sebenarnya sudah sampai di London sejak kemarin , bisakah kau menemuiku di kafé dekat pusat London ? Ada sesuatu yang penting untuk aku bicarakan." "Ya , aku akan menemuimu, tunggu aku disana sekitar 10 menit " kataku sambil menutup telefon.

Aku berjalan ke tempat yang ia maksud.

Sesampainya di kafé, mataku langsung melihat sekeliling kafe. Dan yap,ia duduk di dekat jendela di ujung kiri. Aku berjalan mendatanginya dengan senyum. "Hey. Long time no see babes" kataku sambil berusaha menciumnya. Ia menolak.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Please , just sit down. " katanya datar. " Okay apa yang akan kita bicarakan ?" tanyaku dengan fake smile. "I'm so-sory . We are broking up." katanya sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ya sangat banyak perubahan di dirinya. Ia terlihat semakin liar dan semakin gila. "Why ? yah apakah kau berselingkuh ?" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Ia masih diam. " Apa kau hamil ? Kau berbohong kan ? Apakah kita akan together forever huh ? You just. arggh... A BigLiar. " kataku. "Look at me Hinata. Explain. Please."

"Begini.. Aku .. Mengikuti sebuah audisi di sekolah kita dan aku terpilih menjadi salah satu model untuk sebuah majalah. Aku akan menjadi model dan aku akan meng edit gambar-gambar untuk majalah itu.. Dalam pekerjaanku sebagai model, aku harus stay single. Gajinya sangat besar. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengambil job itu dan memutuskan hubungan kita." katanya . Ia tidak menangis, ia hanya menatap ke sofa dan kakinya .

"Ya aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan menggangu hidupmu.

Thank You for everything." kataku sambil keluar dari café tersebut.

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan menangis. Matanya merah. Yang kulihat selama pembicaraan 15 menit itu hanya Sasuke duduk, ia berbicara, gadis berbicara, lalu Ia berbicara dan ia meninggalkan tempat. Itu hal yang sangat aneh. Aku kembali mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan sambil menangis. Aku hanya bisa diam di belakangnya, mengikuti nya dengan sabar.

Aku melihat Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang tidak banyak orang dapat melihatnya , ia hanya duduk disana , menangis. Well , aku ingin membantunya mengatasi 'kegalauan' tersebut. Aku berlari ke sekolah. Aku mengambil mobil ku dan aku menyetir ke Starbucks dulu yang letaknya telat di depan sekolahku.

* * *

Aku masih melihatnya duduk disana menangis. Cuaca dingin karena sedang musim gugur. "Hey." sapaku ketika sudah dekat di kursi. Aku menyerahkan sebuah cup Starbuck's yang berisikan Hot Chocolate. Ia tidak menerimanya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil meminum kopi yang ada di dalam cup di tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya dingin. "Tidak, aku tadi melihatmu disini sendirian jadi aku putuskan untuk membelikanmu ini." kataku. "Apa kau melihatnya ?" tanyanya.

DEGH

"Melihat apa ?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau tidak tahu." katanya sambil meminum starbucks nya. "So, mengapa kau menangis ? Aku bukan ingin tahu. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya juga tidak apa." "Aku kehilangan pacarku karena pekerjaannya. " katanya sambil menunduk. "Kau hanya kehilangan pacar. Kau belum membayangkan aku." kataku sambil memejamkan mata untuk menikmati suasana dinginnya musim. Sasuke hanya menengok ke diriku.

" Ketika aku berumur 5 tahun, ayahku pergi entah kemana. Di umur 7 tahun , ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang lelaki. Ia sangat baik kepadaku dan ibuku sangat menyayangiku. Ketika aku berumur 13 , ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Yah mereka pastinya tak akan kembali..." kataku terdiam sebentar untuk minum. Air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak mataku.

"Aku pindah ke rumah tanteku ketika aku berumur 14. Disini, aku memiliki seorang pacar yang sekarang meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. " kataku yang sudah meneteskan banyak sekali meneteskan air mata. "itu gila" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir menangis. "Kau masih beruntung kau tahu. Kau masih beruntung." kataku.

* * *

*Flash back off.

Sejak saat itu ia tetap masih seorang yang sangat dingin tetapi yah ia setidaknya 15 persen bersikap lebih baik ke aku, walaupun jarang. Sejak kejadian itu, sekitar 3 minggu sesudahnya, Ia pacaran dengan Ayame , seorang gadis yang sekitar3 bulan yang lalu pindah ke sekolah kami. Yah, benar. Ayame adalah perempuan yang baru masuk sekolah langsung berpacaran dengan cowok terpopuler di sekolah kami.

Jujur saja. menurut ku ia anaknya bitch, menyebalkan , dan sombong. Yah. aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, dan sepertinya ia juga tidak menyukaiku. dan, yah. Ayame ikut tim cheerleader di sekolah kami.

* * *

"HEYYY SAKURAAAAAA KAU TAHUUU, KITA AKAN ADA TRIP MUSIM SEMIII, DAN SEKOLAH AKAN DILIBURKAN SELAMA 2 MINGGU !" kata Ino setengah maksudku berteriak dengan sangat kencang. " Kau akan kemana" kataku datar. "Kita akan pergi ke sebuah cottage milik Ayame. Emm... Ini untuk beberapa orang saja sebenarnya. Tapi Ayame bilang kau dan aku boleh mengikuti trip tersebut." kata Ino sambil meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

"Yah terserah kau. Aku hanya mengikutimu. By the way siapa saja yang akan mengikuti trip ini ?"

"Ayame , tentu saja. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, kau dan aku." kata Ino sambil membaca list nya. "Kau gila mengambil resiko berjalan-jalan dengan anak populer" kataku dengan tampang suram. "Kau sendiri termasuk kalangan populer, baka." kata Ino yang juga bertampang suram.

* * *

'Liburan ini sangat menarik. ' pikirku sambil memulai membereskan koper ku. Aku akan melihat aksi sasuke bersama pacarnya. Dan tentu saja aku masih bingung , sepertinya Ayame tidak menyukaiku. Tapi mengapa ia membolehkan aku mengikutinya ? apakah ia akan menunjukan bahwa Sasuke miliknya ? yah aku masih tidak tahu.

"Huwah merepotkan. mengapa aku baru mengatur bajuku sekarang ? ah betapa malasnya diriku." kataku sambil mencari bajuku di ruangan yang hanya berisi baju. Yah besar ruangannya kira-kira sebesar sebuah boutique kecil dengan ukuran 6x7meter. "Baju ada 4 , celana 4 , sepertinya bajuku sudah rapi. lagian hany- "

LOVING HIM WAS LIKE-

iPhoneku bebunyi. "Halo ?" kataku mengangkat telfon. "Heey Sakuraaa kau besok sudah harus siap pukul 8 , kau akan dijemput oleh sebuah rv." kata Ino terburu-buru. "Yah aku akan siap pukul 8 . weker akan kusiapkan." "oke bye. Aku belum mengatur apapun" kata Ino sambil menutup telfon. "Huah pukul delapan.." kataku dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku karena suara alaram yang sangat berisik menggangu kupingku. Aku meraih weker dan mematikannya. "Good morning world. Make my day nice. I miss you everyone." kataku sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

Wangi aroma strawberry tercium di sekujur tubuhku. "Kira-kira apa Sasuke sudah siap.." kataku dengan suara datar yang sangat kecil. ' I just wondering what will he do with dat gurl.' pikirku.

* * *

Aku memakai baju dress floral serta jaket pendek bewarna pink soft. Lalu aku lari mengambil sneakers pink ku. Ya , aku melihat Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu yang lebih mirip dengan loby hotel. "Hey" sapaku sambil membawa koperku. "Hn. Hey" jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak peduli aku sedang melakukan apa. Ia hanya terpaku pada iPhone yang terletak di depannya. Yah aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menyapanya saja.

"Hey Ayame sudah sampai, Sasuke, kau cepetan." kataku berteriak

"Tante, aku pergi duluu, okee byee" kataku sambil berlari semangat untuk pergi ke mobil itu. Disana , Ino sudah menungguku. "HIIII" sapaku ke Ino. "Haiiiiiii" kata Ino sambil membantu ku menaikan koperku yang masih ku bawa sedari tadi. "Kau akan duduk dimana ?" kata Ino sambil Berdiri di sebelahku, sedangkan aku merapikan rambut ku. "yang pasti di sebelahmu. Aku tidak mau mengambil tempat duduk yang lain." kataku cuek.

"Tapi aku duduk dengan Shikam-" "KAU JADIAN DENGAN NYA YA ?" tanyaku berteriak semangat. "Heh, tidak. Siapa yang bilang. " kata Ino dengan tampang memerah.

"Wah wahhh. Ternyata kau jadian dengan Shikamaru juga ya." kataku dengan tampang jahil berlebihan.

* * *

KONFLIK DIMULAI MINGGU DEPAN AHAHAHAHAA

SABAR YA ._. okeee

Untuk,

Hanazano Yuri, Mako-chan, Bella-chan, Hanna-chan, Nadialovely,Chibiusa , etc.

Thankyou udah me-review :) Semoga chapter selanjutnya makin panjang dan seruu ~~

**_Mind Review ?_**

**_Love, author_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Cruellity of Love (Chap 5).**

**Author : Tateyama Ayano.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku...**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

Author note:

Sorrrryyyyyy for really lateeeee upddddaattteeeeeee and sory for typos.

Happy Reading

* * *

Chap 5

"I'm just the stupid girl who stuck in this cruell world."

* * *

Sakura POV

Sudah sekitar satu jam perjalanan , semuanya terlihat bosan, dan sudah ada yang tertidur. Sang supir masih menyetir di bagian supir dengan tenang. Aku duduk di ujung, dekat dengan jendela. Ya, RV ini sangat mewah dan besar.

Aku menikmati udara pagi di musim semi yang hangat serta angin sepoi - sepoi yang membelai rambutku.

Aku melihat ke Ayame, Yah, sepertinya ia tidak separah seperti apa yang ku bayangkan, Ia tidak liar , walaupun kalau ia berbicara tanpa dipikir sekali lagi .

Aku melihatnya duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil bermain iPhone nya. Well, siapa peduli ? Ia siapa ?

Menurutku ia hanya seorang manusia populer yang duduk di pangkuan manusia yang serumah denganku. Yah, itu benar bukan ?

Dan , agak menjijikan melihat 2 orang duduk berpangkuan di RV sebesar ini, dan anehnya lagi , mantannya, Sai duduk persis di seberang Ayame dan Sasuke. Cinta swgitiga ? I don't know. Mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

Sedangkan aku ?

Pacarku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan ya meninggal. Sebenarnya itu semua salahku. Aku seharusnya tidak marah dalam sebuah masalah yang kecil. Sekarang, aku menyesalinya.

Tapi tidak ada pengembalian waktu. Dan aku sangat menyesali semuanya.

Air mataku yang terbendung di mataku tumpah. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Semuanya terasa cruell.

I'm just a stupid girl who stuck in this cruell world.

* * *

Seorang memegang pundakku dari belakang. "Kau tak apa ?" tanya seorang.

"Me ? I'm fine. hanya memikirkan beberapa kenangan yang telah lewat." kataku menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kiriku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ia adalah Ino.

"Cheer up girl. Kita sedang liburan" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau mau bagaimana lagi ? Semuanya terlewatkan begitu saja. Everything come and flashes." balasku.

"Just chill. Cheer up " kata Ino lagi.

"Yep. I will." kataku membalas senyumnya.

"And by the way. Kau ingat sebentar lagi gradulation ? It's mean sebentar lagi kita akan gradulation." kata Ino ,

"Yap, aku ingat dan aku masih belum mempunyai pasangan untuk pergi ke prom night. Dan aku paling benci prom night karena aku single."

"Kau cantik kau tahu, tapi seperti yang aku bilang. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Ingat pas valentine lalu ?"

"Well, yah. Seorang lelaki memberiku coklat dan aku memukulnya dengan tasku. Aku tidak peduli tetapi yang pasti aku mendapatkan sebuah coklat mahal." kataku cuek.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mendapatkan prom. Ketua osis akan memanggilmu ke panggung karena kau wakil ketua OSIS." kata Ino yang bertampang jahil.

"Memalukan bukan ? seprang wakil ketua Osis tidak memiliki kencan di prom." tambah Ino.

"I still have 2 months , idc about that." kataku dengan tampang yandere. "And by the way. Kapan kita akan sampai ?" kataku lagi

"Mungkin 30 menit lagi untuk sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Disana ada beberapa coffe shop dan beberapa restauran, mini market juga ada." kata Ino sambil melihat iPhone yang di layarnya terdapat peta & beberapa penjelasan.

"So I think I must go back to my seat. Okayy." kata Ino dengan tampang cuek. "Ya, kembali duduk bersama calon pacarmu" balasku dengan nada meledek. "Shut up you fool " kata Ino sambil memukul pundakku.

* * *

"Omg. Where the hell we stuck?" tanyaku dengan teriakan yang disertai lompatan kecil karena aku melihat sebuah tempat pemberhentian yang sangat besar dan yah , dapat dibilang keren. Sepertinya semua fasilitas ada disana. Semuanya terlihat sangat keren dan indah.

"Yap, mungkin ini pemberhentian paling keren yang pernah kita lihat" kata Ino yang ternyata berdiri di belakangku. "Kau akan kemana ?" tanya Ino dengan tangan di taruh di pinggangnya. Yap ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang nakal

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu dan aku akan pergi ke Starbuck's , disana menjual Glazzy Donut. Aku lagi tidak nafsu makan.

so aku ke sana saja." kataku sambil berjalan ke arah Starbuck's. "Ok kita berkumpul lagi pukul 2 ya. " kata Ino sambil berjalan dengan, well, calon pacarnya ? mungkin ?

Aku berjalan memasuki Starbuck's. Suara boots ku terdengar di lantai kayu coffe shop tersebut. "a Frappuchino and 2glazzy donuts." kataku ke seorang pelayan.

Aku duduk di meja dan kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kasir.

Disana aku masih duduk sendiri. Berimajinasi tentang banyak hal. Aku tahu semua ini terasa sangat ribet, cruell, but i need a way out.

Aku benar benar membutuhkannya.

Aku sudah ingin mati semenjak Naruto meninggal.

Sekitar 3 hari sesudah Naruto meninggal, aku memotong pergelangan tanganku sampai 4 kali dalam sehari itu. Aku masih tidak apa.

After 2 days pass, Aku memasuki rumah sakit karena darahku mengalir terlalu banyak dan tanganku sudah tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Kira - kira seminggu sesudah aku memasuki rumah sakit, aku mulai memotong tanganku lagi. Entah mengapa, tapi hanya mungkin sekali sehari.

After that, this is it. I stuck in this routine. And it won't stop

Note : Frappuchino itu produk Starbuck's yang baru. Info selengkapnya dapat menge check google.

* * *

"Hey Ino. Maaf aku sangat terlambat. Aku membeli sebuah frappucino terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku terlambat." kataku sambil berlari. "Yah, that's fine. Kita juga harus menunggu 2 manusia di sebelah sana yang sangat senang bertukar ludah." kata Ino sambil menunjuk Ayame dan Sasuke yang sedang, kau tahu. Bertukar ludah.

"mengapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke mobil ?" kataku sambil memasukkan earphone ke telingaku. "Aku ? Menggangu kedua manusia itu yang sedang ciuman tidak jelas ? No. Lebih baik aku tidak mengenalinya." kata Ino yang sudah bertampang jijik.

"Hey sorry we're late." Kata Ayame dengan rasa tidak bersalah.

"Yep that's fine. Harap semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku tidak ingin menunggu seseorang lagi." kata Ino berteriak.

* * *

"Hey Ino" kataku memecah keheningan yang terjadi di mobil. "Ya ada apa." kata Ino. "Kapan kita akan sampai ? It feels like forever we sit here without doing nothing." kataku sambil bermain game yang ada di iPhoneku. "Kita baru seperempat jam berada di sini. Dan kita seharusnya sudah sampai. Ya mungkin sebentar lagi." Kata Ino yang duduk bersandar di pundak Shikamaru.

Jujur saja. Shikamaru terlalu banci untuk mengatakan Ia suka dengan Ino.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah , yang dapat dibilang mirip dengan cottage yang terletak si pinggir pantai. "Wow , what an amazing view." kata ku setengah berteriak. "kita memiliki cukup kamar untuk tidur sendiri-sendiri. Apakah ada yang mau tidur berdua ?" tanya Ino dengan keras.

"Me , with Sasuke." kata Ayame dpsambil memeluk tangan Sasuke. "Okay . Ada lagi ?" Tanya Ino dengan suara kencang. "Okay sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Silahkan memilih kamar"

"Ino kau tidur sendiri ?"

"ofc yes. Kukira aku mau tidur dengan siapa ?" jawabnya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Dengan Shikamaru ? mungkin" jawabku disertai cengiran jahil yang membuatnya merasa sangat kesal.

"Don't be fooll you pink." kata Ino sambil memukul bahuku.

"it hurtttt, stop thattt. Just kidding okay ?" kataku sambil membuat tampang tampang yang kawai tapi, sebenarnya akan terlihat aneh dan konyol.

"You look freak and funny." kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Aku mengunyah masakan laut yang ada di piringku. Ya, ternyata disini ada chef pribadi juga. Ada orang yang menangkapi ikan khusus untuk keluarga Ayame, nelayan pribadi mungkin ?

"Heyyyy allll let's play truth or dare. Everybody must joinnnn " kata Ino berteriak. Nobody notice her. Semuanya masih dalam kegiatan malas-malasannya sendiri.

"Kumohoonnn , aku sangat bosan. I'm bored to death !kumohonnn bermainlah." kata Ino dengan tampang memelas. Semuanya tetap dengan kesibukab masing - masing.

Ino menariki setiap orang untuk duduk. sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Ino bethasul membuat semuanya duduk melingkar di lantai.

Dan tepatnya , kita duduk dengan tampang malas serta ingin tidur.

"Hey babe, I don't want to join. I'll take a bath first." kata Ayame dengan tampang memelas lalu menyatukan kedua bibirnya kembali. Aku merasa muak melihatnya, dengan melihat tanpang Ino , ia sependapat denganku. Ya itu tampang paling menjijikan yang pernah ku lihat.

* * *

Author POV

Semua yang ada di sana. Kecuali Ayame, duduk melingkar. Semua duduk dengan cengiran menunggu siapa yang akan kena Truth or dare untuk pertama kalinya. Ino mengambil sebuah botol beer dan menaruhnya di tengah - tengah mereka. Sebelum memutar Ino mulai mengucapkan janji agar du Truth or Dare semua melakukannya dengan jujur dan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Oke, semua dari kalian harus mengucapkan janji - janji agar kalian melakukannya dengan benar." kata Ino sambil memegang botol beet yang transparan.

"I swear i'll do it"

"I swear i'll do it"

"I swear i'll do it"

Setelah semua mengucapkan janji-janjinya. Ino memutar botol beer itu.

Dan ,, arah botol itu mengarah ke dirinya sendiri. Peraturannya adalah, yang duduk di sebelah kiri kalian yang mendapat bagian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan truth / dare, bukan yang berada di seberang botol.

"Truth or Dare ?" tanya Sai.

" I take truth."

"Ketika umur berapa kau mendapatkan ciuman pertama mu ?" tanyanya.

"Why do you ask such a stupid private question ?" dengus Ino kesal.

"Duh ToD dan kau sudah mengucapkan janjimu." Jawab Sai janji sampil memperagakan gaya seorang ibu-ibu.

"Ugh, fine. Ketika aku berumur 15." kata Ino bermuka memerah

"You're blushing!" teriak Sakura tidak karuan.

"No I'm not !" Jawab Ino keras kepala

"What ever. But you're still blushing by the way." kataku sambil tertawa.

"Okay okay, next one." kata Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Sakura POV

"UGH SHIT, WHY ME ?" teriakku sambil menjambak rambut ku. Why this thing must happen.

"Haha, kau kena juga Sakura!" kata Ino berteriak. Ya mungkin benar juga kalau aku mendaapat truth or dare dari sekitar 20 kali memutar botol. Kau bayangkan saja aku yang beruntung sendiri, itu menyenangkan, tapi jika kau mendapatkan pertanyaan.

Kau akan dibully habis-habisan.

Whatever" kata ku didalam hati. "So, Truth or Dare." Tanya Ino dengan tampang penuh dengan kejahilan. Mengapa sebelah kiriku harus Ino ?

"Truth. " jawabku pasrah.

"Kau tidak seru , well, aku mempunyai pertanyaan. Kau harus membuka rahasiamu yang satu ini." kata Ino dengan tampang menantang.

"Siapakah orang yang..."

* * *

Note :

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah game sederhana yaitu Truth or Dare. Game sederhana yang akan memulai sebuah kisah. Sebuah kisah yang kadang membuat orang menangis, bunuh diri , mungkin saja saling membenci.

Semua berawal dari sebuah permainan yang akan menjadi sebuah konflik yang sangat tragis. Tangisan akan turun dari banyak pihak, dan jatuh cinta akan ada di tengah-tengah, mereka semua.

Karakter disini belum semuanya bermunculan. Tapi, karakter disini akan ada faktor-faktor yang menggabungkan mereka semua. So, stay read. Untuk chapter 6, akan di update 13 April 2013 jam 11 malam ya. Kalau lebih, mungkin pukul 12.30. Tapi saya janjikan akan diupdate dengan chapter jauh lebih panjang.

**_Thankie for you all who read this :)_**

**_Terribly sorry for the late update._**

**_Review maybe :) _**

**_Love, author_**


	6. Chapter six

**A Sasu Saku fanfiction**

**Cruellity of Love**

**Chapter six**

**(c)Tateyama Ayano**

* * *

Author note :

Update tepat waktu dan kecepetan sehari*hosh*

Gimana chapter 5 nya ? Saya tahu agak absurd but, thankyou bagi yang udah baca sampai chapter ini :) xx ! Itu yang di atas author note baru lhoo :D

Btw, please review :) flame too :) I will be so happy if you all review :) okayy

Thankiee. xx

Happy readingg ~

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_"It's flawless , really something"- Taylor Swift (Fearless)_

* * *

Sakura POV

Jantung ku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. This is happening. Ino benar-benar mengerjaiku dengan sangat parah. InSo bagaimana kau akan menjawabnya ?" kata Ino dengan tampang iseng.

"Why did you ask me this ?" tanyaku ke Ino.

"But this is truth or dare. Plus , kau sudah mengucapkan janjimu." Ino menjawab dengan cekikikan.

"But I'm eightteen , why do you ask me such a stupid question ?" kataku dengan wajah memelas.

"Please ? don't do this" kataku lagi.

"Ok fine. you can choose dare ,then." cetus Ino dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"I dare you to kiss ..."

"What ? Kiss ?" kataku dengan tampang kaget serta mata melotot.

"SASUKE" kata Ino sambil berteriak kencang.

'What should i do.' umpatku di dalam hatiku.

"Kiss him Sakura. Your last chance , dan kau sudah mengucapkan swear."kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ia sudah punya pacar, gila atau apa ?" kataku dengan muka kesal. "Take your dare. Kau sudah tidak dapat mengembalikan waktu." kata Ino lagi, ia terkekeh.

"Okay. Aku akan berbicara dengannya dulu. Kalian melanjutkan main." kataku sambil melihat Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempatnya yang tadi dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya di depan tv.

Aku melihat Sasuke dengan muka badmood. Tampangnya biasa-biasa saja, ia duduk dengan santai. Seperti biasa, ia bertampang dingin, dan bertampang tidak keberatan atau apapun. Aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini ?" tanyaku ke Sasuke.

"Menurutmu ? Mengapa kau tidak jujur saja ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan tampang yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku harus melakukannya dan aku terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang hal tersebut. Jujur saja." jawabku singkat.

"Take your responsible." kata Sasuke lagi

"Kau tidak keberatan ? atau bagaimana ?" kataku dengan raut wajah terkejut dan perasaan lebih dari kaget.

"Aku tak keberatan, dan aku tidak malu, jika kau malu, tahanlah perasaan malumu sendiri. Just a kiss. No big deal." jawabnya dengan santai.

"But, you have a girlfriend." kataku membuat alasan. "She's not here. What's the problem ?" tanyanya dengan perasaan tidak peduli.

"Okay then jika kau tidak keberatan. Shall I tell them now ?" tanyaku. Perasaan ku sekarang sudah bercampur aduk serta ribet. Why this thing must happen. Mengapa aku harus mencium dia. Ohh my.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat menonton TV seseorang memanggilku.

"Hey Haruno, kau mempunyai syarat juga setelah kau menciumku." kata Sasuke.

God , ia ingin apa. mengapa ia memberikan syarat. Ughh.

"Yea apa syaratmu ?" tanyaku sambil berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Kau harus menceritakan kepada ku mengapa kau tidak ingin menjawab truth itu. Meet me outside the house at midnight" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Itu syaratmu ? mengapa kau ingin sekali tahu tentang hal tersebut ?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, lagipula kau tidak mungkin melakukan apapun secara gratis tanpa bayaran kau tahu." katanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak dapat menentang Ino atau yang lainnya, jika bermain permainan selerti ini semuanya akan menjadi ribet jika kau tidak melakukan dare mu.

"Ok fine. I'll meet you." jawabku pasrah sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut.

* * *

Hal ini semakin gila, Mengapa ia ingin tahu tentang kejadian ini ? OhGod Why ? Why ?

"I'll do it." kataku dengan pasrah. Sangat pasrah.

"You'll do it ?" tanya Ino terkekeh. "Do it then. Now." kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Fine" kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

Aku duduk di kursi yang letaknya di depan sofa Sasuke. Tepatnya mukaku merah padam dan tentu saja jantung ku terasa akan berlari dari tubuhku.

"Remember the promise. " bisik Sasuke.

"Okay.." kataku pelan.

Aku menghela napas dan siap melakukan hal 'gila' ini. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, wajah kami hanya beberapa centi saja. "Just remember the promise okay." katanya lagi.

"Hey hurry up ? What are you waiting for?" teriak Ino kencang.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku sampai bibir ku bertemu dengannya. Sesuatu yang tidak ku lakukan selama kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya. Ciuman pertama ku setelah semua yang menyakitkan terjadi. Semuanya terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebangan di seluruh perutku. Walaupun menakjubkan juga mungkin rasanya.

Aku melepaskan bibirku setelah sekitar 5 detik bersatu dengan bibir Sasuke.

Aku sadar seluruh wajahku merah dan nafas ku tidak beraturan. Aku merasakan perasaan sesuatu yang gila dari tubuhku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi, walaupun aku sudah menunjukan hal ini kepada mereka dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat aku masih merasa belum tenang.

"I have done that. Okay. Please continue." kataku malu-malu kepada yang lainnya.

* * *

Pukul 10 malam.

Kami semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Yah, seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak yang harus kupikirkan. Semuanya membingungkan. Aku masih terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang masa laluku.

Mengapa beberapa hal ini harus terjadi. Aku terduduk diam sendirian di kamar. Aku memeluk lututku sendiri. Semuanya terasa flashes lagi. Aku membutuhkan teman yang sekarang mengerti tentang semuanya. Tapi sayangnya Ino sudah berada di kamarnya dan sudah tertidur.

Ayame ? kau sudah gila kalau aku memikirkannya ? I think she is doing something with Sasuke. Aku masih duduk dalam posisi tersebut sebelum iPhone ku berbunyi, seseorang menelefon. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan melihat siapa yang menelefon.

Aku melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak ku kenaal menelefonku. Entah siapa. Sebaiknya ku angkat atau tidak.

Ku putuskan untuk mendiamkan iPhone tersebut dan kembali duduk. Aku tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan semacam bunuh diri disini. Itu sebuah kegiatan yang membuat semua orang mengetahui rahasiaku. Aku sangat tertekan hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.

Aku membawa earphone serta iPhone ku, lalu kuambil hoodie yang bewarna putih ku di sisi tempat tidur. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut lalu aku keluar dari rumah.

* * *

Ku lihat pantai yang indah dan laut biru yang tenang.

Not a lot going there, hanya ada beberapa kerang, pantai yang indah, ombak yang tenang serta udara malam yang sangat dingin sampai menusuk tulang.

Aku tidak peduli tentang hal ini. Semuanya terasa lebih sakit jika aku mencoba membunuh diriku lagi. Aku duduk di pasir, menikmati udara dingin dan suasana malam yang nyaman. Aku memejamkan mataku . Aku merasakan semuanya bebas, semuanya terasa indah, menyenangkan, aku seketika melupakan satu tumpuk masalah yang ada.

I haven't feel like this before.

Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan.

* * *

Aku terbangun di sisi pantai. Aku melihat iPhone ku dan menunjukan disana menunjukan pukul12.32 PM.

"I've spend so much time here." kataku dengan suara serak. Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. I haven't remember it yet.

Aku berjalan ke arah rumah. Aku bisa sakit jika aku terlalu banyak tidur di luar. Aku masih mengingat-ingat apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Jam 12 malam.." pikirku.

"Oh shittt" kataku sambil berlari menuju rumah. Aku dapat melihat bayangan remang-remang dari cahaya lampu. Tidak jauh dari rumah itu, aku melihat Sasuke duduk di pinggiran pantai.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Hn, that's fine." katanya sambil melihatku duduk. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar pukul sepuluh aku kesini lalu tertidur di pantai." kataku sambil memeluk lututku. "So, kau akan menepati janjimu ?" tanyanya.

"Ya, mungkin kau orang pertama yang mendengar cerita ini." kataku sambil menghela napasku.

"Ino tidak mengetahuinya ?" tanyanya sambil melihat pemandangan laut. "No. Mungkin hanya kau." kataku lagi.

Aku menarik nafas ku dalam dalam , lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

" It's all started at his house." kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bersiap menceritakannya, aku bersiap membuka rahasia yang kupendam selama 3 tahun ini.

* * *

Flashback on

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ?" kataku ketika sadar Naruto memelukku lalu menggendongku ke tempat tidurnya. "You still wanna know what will happen ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak ketika kami menyatukan bibir kami. Sesuatu mengganjal pikiranku yang membuatku merasa aneh.

"Stop, please" kataku sambil mendorongnya dengan kencang.

Ia menjauh. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa.

Tampangnya sangat sedih. "Why ?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi yang letaknya di seberang tempat tidurku.

"Apa yang aka kau lakukan padaku ? Mengapa kau melakukan hal tersebut ?" kataku sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku di tempat tidur.

"I know we're just fifteen, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa kau milikku. Selamanya, I want to be your forever and always. Aku ingin menjadi pacar pertama dan terakhirmu." Katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Aku terdiam di dalam posisi itu. Ia hanya menunduk. Situasi menjadi gila. Aku hanya ingin ia berhenti melakukan kegiatan gila itu. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini ? Oh God.

"I hope you're not mad. Aku berkata jujur, mungkin saja aku mati sebelum aku menikahimu, tapi you always be my number one princess." lanjutnya. Ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Jika kau membenciku sekarang, I hope you find a better one. Dan jika kau memiliki pacar yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku ataupun kau menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan diriku, Aku akan mengerti, dan aku akan menjadi temanmu untuk selamanya." kata Naruto mulai terisak.

"I'm really sorry for everything. Are you going to break up with me ? I hope you will be mine forever, but if you're not, it's okay. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita sekarang."tampangnya yang tersenyum sedih.

Aku speechless. Semuanya terasa ribet. 'Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi ?' kataku dalam hati. Aku masih dalam suasana terdiam dan hanya melihat tempat tidur yang berada tepat di pandanganku.

"I'm really - really sorry," katanya lagi

"I'm really sorry too... I just .. don't understand." kataku sambil berdiri.

"Wh-what do you mean ?"

"Gomen Hontoni arigato. " kataku sambil berlari keluar dari rangan tersebut.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai rumahku. Di zebra cross terakhir, aku hanya terus berlari, tanpa melihat situasi.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah truk datang. Ketika aku sedang berlari.

Aku hampir tertabrak truk, ketika itu juga aku terdorong ke belakang dan semuanya merah. Suasana jadi sangat mengerikan. Naruto meninggal di saat itu.

Aku mulai menangis di tempat. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Flashback off.

* * *

"kira kira seminggu sesudah pemakaman Naruto, aku mulai terpenjara dalam sebuah routine." terusku.

Tangisan ku pecah dari pertengahan cerita. Semuanya, come and flashes. Semuanya terasa gila.

"You okay ?" tanya Sasuke.

"I'm fine." kataku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Aku mengetahui rahasiamu, aku mengetahui tentang hal itu." kata Sasuke sambil melihatku.

"A-Apa maksudmu." kataku sambil melihatnya lagi

"Aku tahu tentang self-harm mu. Aku tahu kau pernah memotong tanganmu."

Mataku melihatnya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Ia mengetahuinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu , Sasuke ?"

"Aku melihatmu. Kau ingat dimana kau menceritakan ke diriku di taman ?"

"Yep. Mengapa ?" tanyaku penasaran

"Di malamnya aku melihatmu meminum pill dan kau memotong pergelangan tanganmu." lanjutnya. "Aku melihat semuanya." kata Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku, lalu menggulung hoodie ku. "I saw it." katanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Mengapa kau tidak dapat menyudahi semua ini ? Mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk memberi tahu tantemu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya mematung . Air mataku terus bercucuran.

"Nobody understands me." Kataku. Aku menarik tangan ku dari Sasuke lalu memeluk lututku lagi.

"Kau tahu. Setiap kau membeli pill, aku menukarnya." kata Sasuke perlahan memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya lagi.

"Aku menukarnya dengan obat yang tidak memiliki efek. Pill mu kau buang. Setiap kau melakukan self-harm mu aku hanya dapat melihatmu. Nothing more i can do." tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." kataku sambil melihat wajahnya.

"Hn."

"You know. Hal self-harm ku sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan ketika aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku berumur 18 sekarang. Aku terlalu tertekan untuk semua ini. Aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, aku ingin tanteku tidak mengatahui tentang semua ini. Aku ingin semua orang tidak merasa terbebani karena diriku. Aku mencari jalan keluarku sendiri. So, itulah jalan keluar yang kugunakan." kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Kau mengambil jalan keluar yang salah." jawab Sasuke."Kau mengambil sebuah jalan keluar yang menambah ribet hidupmu."

"Ta-tapi."

"kau jangan melakukan hal tersebut lagi." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ku harap.. Hanya berharap." kataku sambil mengembuskan nafasku.

* * *

Note :

Everything started here.

All the complicated friendship and love story begin.

All the cruellty begin.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ciuman dan sebuah permainan sederhana.

* * *

YOSH BAGAIMANA :3 Saya tidak late kan updatenyaa ? :) tepat waktu.

_Go shien itadaki, arigatogozai !_ (thankyou for all of your support)

Saran dan kritik dapat dituliskan di kotak review :) okayyy xxxxxxx

_ saya akan mengupdate chapter 7 mungkin tanggal 15 April 2013 okay ?_

**Stay read.**

**Love,AuthorAyano**


	7. Chapter 7

**A SasuSaku fanfiction**

**Cruellity of Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**(c)Tateyama Ayano**

* * *

Author Note:

Gak telat update kan :3

Hope you like this chapter :). xx

Happy Reading minna-san~~~

* * *

_Chap 7_

_The Sand Castle_

_"And everything has changed " - Taylor Swift (Everything Has Changed)_

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah tidak ingat pukul berapa ia tidur, serta pukul berapa ia bangun. "Morning world." katanya sambil memegang rambut pinknya.

"Please be nice to me" katanya lagi

Ia mengambil iPhone nya yang terletak di kantong hoodienya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terakhir ia lakukan.

"Where's Sasuke anyway?" katanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat yang baru saja ia duduki. Ia berjalan ke rumah yang ia tempati di pantai tersebut.

Sakura POV

Aku membuka pintu yang terletak di ruang tamu. Aku melihat Ino sedang membawa sarapan dan menaruhnya di meja makan. "Good morning, Kau sudah pergi ke pantai dari pukul 6 pagi, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ino sambil kembali memasak pancake.

Pukul 6? aku di pantai dari pukul 10 malam. "Well, aku hanya jogging lalu tertidur disana sampai sekarang, pukul 8.30" jawabku sambil berbohong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Ino ?" tanyaku sambil melepas hoodie ku.

"Aku bertanya kepada Sasuke dan ia mengatakan hal tersebut." kata Ino lagi. "Sasuke huh ?" tanyaku.

"Ia melihatmu. Itu saja..." tambah Ino. "Atau... mungkin saja ia menyu-"

"KAU SEKALI LAGI BERKATA SESUATU YANG GILA KUPUKUL KAU DENGAN RAKET TENIS" kataku sambil teriak sekencang kencangnya dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"AMPUNN SAKURA AMPUUNN" kata Ino sambil berteriak juga.

Tanpa tersadar semua orang yang ada di sana melihati kami seperti kami orang gila. Ya aku tahu ini baru pukul 8.. Nobody wants to wake up at 8AM on a holiday. Kecuali beberapa orang yang menyiapkan makan pagi dan menyapu dipagi hari.

"Mengapa ada keributan di pagi hati begini." kata Sai yang masih bertampang suram. "Ia yang mulai duluan." kataku sambil menunjuk Ino. "Ughh not mee. Salah sendiri kau .. kau.." "Salahnya." kataku yang memotong perkataan Ino.

"Ok fine. Aku yang memulainya. Tapi aku memasaki kalian semua." katanya sambil melihatiku dengan tampang pasrah.

* * *

Aku berjalan di pinggir laut. Disana sangat sepi. Yang lain bermain voli di depan rumah tempat kita menginap.

Aku melihat pemandangan laut yang sangat luar biasa indahnya. Semuanya terasa lengkap disana. Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai saat-saat menyendiri di pantai. Aku duduk di pinggir pantai. Aku melihat pemandangan pantai di siang hari yang sangat indah.

Well, sangat menyenangkan juga melihatnya. Aku siap memotret view yang sangat menakjubkan ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang kurang" pikirku ketika melihat gambar yang terbentuk di iPhoneku.

"SANDCASTLE." teriakku sambil meloncat -loncat kerika mengingat-ingat apa yang indah untuk sebuah pemandangan pantai.

Aku memulai membuat sebuah istana pasir. Aku memulai memasukkan pasir dan air kedalam sebuah ember.

* * *

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, istanaku masih belum terbentuk. Aku sudah rasanya capek sekali. Aku melihat iPhone yang berada di tanganku huah sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Aku terpaku di tempatku melihat istana yang masih sama sekali bwlum terbentuk.

"I wonder if someone hel-"

"Hi" sapa seseorang.

"Emm... Sasuke ?" kataku terkaget - kaget.

"Yep. Ayame sedang mandi, aku pergi ke- Itu apa ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah istana pasir ku yang sama sekali tidak terbentuk.

"Oh.. Haha... Itu sebuah istana pasir.." kataku dengan tatapan polos dan muka datar.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia terus tertawa, entah mungkin 5 menit ia tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan lamanya aku tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum dari hatinya. Biasanya tampangnya selalu murung dan dingin.

His eyes always so cold. Mungkin aku tidakernah melihat kehangatan dari tatapan matanya. Aku tersenyum lebar, aku senang melihat seseorang yang berwatak dingin, mungkin seseorang yang terlalu dingin tersenyum dari hatinya. His 'real' smile.

"Hey, kau tertawa terlalu lama." kataku sambil melihatinya setelah sekian lama melamun.

Ia tidak mempedulikan perkataan ku dan masih terus tertawa. Aku masih menunggunya , aku mematung disana tanpa melakukan pergerakan , yeah , well. Kecuali bernafas.

"Ohmygod, are you kidding me " katanya sambil setengah tertawa.

Aku menghela nafas. "I spend 2 hours for make that , ." kataku sambil menekankan kata terakhir.

"Ok , Sorryy" katanya sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"I don't forgive you, you must help me make a new one." kataku.

"What ? membuat Sand castle ? kau gila ? kau sudah membuat sebuah istana itu selama 2 jam, jika kau ingin membuat satu lagi kau ingin menghabiskan berapa jam ?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"idc, aku ingin sekali memotret sebuah pemandangan indah ini." kataku dengan wajah memelas

"Ok fine." kata Sasuke. "Aku ambil kameraku dulu. tunggu disini." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah rumah.

Entah. Setelah sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik, semuanya berubah. Aku hanya berpikir ia berlaku lebih nice kepadaku. Seperti semuanya berubah, entah mengapa..

"Yah, setidaknya ia tidak membuat kesal aku lagi." bisikku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku masih terpaku ditempat. Menikmati enaknya udara di pantai dan indahnya laut biru.

"Semuanya telah berubah." kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

"Oh you're back, nothing. Come onn, leggo make one." kataku sambil mengambil ember.

* * *

"It's so cool." kataku dengan suara ultra kencang.

"Kita sudah menghabiskan berapa jam ?" tanya Sasuke

"Sepertinya 1jam, kita mulai pukul 5, sekarang pukul 6." kata Sakura sambil melihat iPhone yang berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Wow, that was a long time." kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan badannya di atas beribu butir pasir. "Kamu tidak memotret beberapa pemandangan ini ?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke.

"Sure. Tapi aku sangat capek, istirahat dulu."

"Boleh kupinjam ?"

"Mana boleh."

"Memang kenapa sihh ?"

"Rusak kau tanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak gaptek."

"Tidak peduli. Sekali kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak."

"Kau jahat."

"I'm not."

"You are"

"No."

"Yes, you are ."Kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku mencari sumber sang suara dari mana. Aku tak bisa menemukannya , tidak sampai 1 menit ada seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Pacaran ?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, ia hanya berjanji membantuku membuatbsebuah istana pasir." kataku sambil berdiri. "Apa yang baru saja kalian argumentasikan? Suara mu terdengar sampai dekat rumah pink head." kata Ino sambil menunjuk rumah.

"Sasuke tidak mau meminjamkan kameranya. " kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke kembali.

"Lupakan. Kau hal kecil saja berteriak lalu memulai argumen yang gila." jawab Ino , lalu menghela nafasnya.

"By the way.." tambah Ino. "Istana pasirmu bagus juga." kata Ino

"Aku membuat 85% istana pasir itu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Enak saja, kau hanya mengambil ember yang berisi pasir dan air saja !" teriakku tidak kalah

"Tidak, siapa yang membuat bangunannya ? Kau menuang saja lasirnya hancur." tambah Sasuke. "Terserah kalian berdua." teriak Ino sambil membungkam mulutku dan mulut Sasuke.

"Aku pusing mendengar orang berargumentasi tentang hal sekecil ini. Stoop." kata Ino masih membungkam mulut kami.

"Mmok phine." kataku dengan suara tidak jelas (ok fine )

Sasuke pergi dari tempat entah mengapa. Ia kembali ke arah rumah. "Cepat hari sudah gelap." celotehnya

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat nyenyak. Aku tersadar aku terbangun di lantai karena aku terlalu asik menggambar di lantai. Aku meraih iPhone ku yang ada di meja.

"Ugh , baru pukul 5, masa aku sudah bangun?" kataku malas

Aku melihat kembali gambar yang kugambarb tadi malam karena tidak ada kerjaan lagi.

"Hmm... Good morning world.." kataku sambil melihati gambar tersebut.

"It looks nice." kataku seraya mengasir bagian yang termasuk bayangan.

Ketika menggambar, aku memulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan aneh yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan 'Aneh' yang kurasakan sejak ciuman pada permainan tersebut.

Setelah setengah jam aku menggambar, aku mulai merasa capek dan lapar. Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk membuat coffee. Aku mengambil mug yang ada di dapur lalu mengisinya dengan bubuk kopi, susu, gula. Ku seduh dengan air panas , lalu ku aduk dengan sendok.

Aku melihat suasana ruangan di depan rumah, semuanya terlihat indah. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dapn merasakan suasana setenang ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan masalah - masalah ku yang ada hilang begitu saja. ' I wish i could freeze this moment' pikirku.

Seseorang memegang pundakku. Entah siapa. "Ya ?" jawabku seraya menengok ke belakang. " Bangunmuu pagi juga eh ?" katanya

"Sasuke eh ? aku tertidur terlalu pagi kemarin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sebenarnya ?" kata Sasuke

"Entah. Terlalu senang bermain pasir mungkin ? Sehingga aku secapek ini"

"Kau sih tidak meminta bantuanku. Kalau kau meminta bantuanku, kau akan lebih cepat selesai." kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan cengiran jahil nya.

situasi menjadi agak awkward, jujur saja, aku tidak biasa mengobrol dengan laki-laki dan, aku baru beberapa kali berbicara dengan Sasuke sehingga agak aneh jika aku secara tiba-tiba dekan dengan Sasuke.

"Hey." celotehnya yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ya ?" jawabku,

"Apa,, Apa yang kau rasakan ?" Tanyanya. "Maksudmu ?" tanyaku balik

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika 'ciuman' itu ?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tegang tapi, sama sekali tidak blushing.

Aku merasakan mukaku merah padam entah mengapa.

"Me-menurutku biasa saja." kataku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan rambut pink ku.

"Biasa saja huh ?" tanya Sasuke startistik. "Menurutku.."

Aku mengengok ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu ciuman spesial."

'What ?' pikirku. 'Apa ia gila ? Ia punya pacar! Apa ini semacam permainan atau apa ? Apa ia mengadakan kompetisi atau apa ?Apa aku belum sadar ? Is this thing happening ? Apa ia sudah muak dengan Ayame ?' pikirku secara cepat ketika 3 kata itu terlontar.

"Kau serius atau bercanda ?" tanyaku dengan tatapa 'i don't believe it are you serious'

"Yeah. Ciumanmu hangat atau entah, tidak seperti perempuan lainnya. Jujur saja." katanya sambil menundukkan mukanya.

Aku masih tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Ayame berada di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia sudah tidur dari pukul empat kemarin. Badanku masih terasa lelah , jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

Aku tidak bisa tidur kembali , dibenakku masih ada banyak sekali pikiran yang menghantuiku beberapa hari terakhir. Aku meraih iPhone ku yang berada di meja."Ughh , mengapa masih pukul 5 ?" Kataku kesal kepada diriku sendiri

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku , lalu aku membuka melihat suasana pantai yang sangat indah. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat pantai.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura disana. That girl again ? Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh terhadapnya, masih ada beberapa rahasia yang tidak dapat ku ucapkan. the truth will hurt her, maybe.

"Hai" sapaku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan mengapa aku menepuk pundaknya. Oke mungkin aku agak gila

Note :

Mereka semakin dekat sejak kejadian di sebuah permainan.

Kenyataan dari rahasia yang dipendam Sasuke ini pahit.

Mungkin ini clue yang dapat saya berikan :

Seorang berbohong dan seorang akan menjadi korban. Seorang menangis, dan seorang akan meninggalkannya. Seorang akan menyesal dan seorang akan lari.

* * *

YOSH NI CAPTER KEPENDEKAN. GA TELAT UPDATE KAN ?

Okee ~~ Terus baca yaa, Sorry for typos and Sorry bagi kata-kata yang bukan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca. Chapter selanjutnya masih belum dapat saya pastikan akan diupdate kapan dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk. :) Tapi saya akan update ASAP.

* * *

**Review ? Flame ? Ditulis di review box yang terletak di bawah inii ~ :)**

**Love , AuthorAyano**


End file.
